Là où tout a commencé
by Avotra
Summary: Emery veut tout simplement être avec Roman mais pour ça il faut peut-être tout simplement retourner là où tout a commencé.


**Petit OS sur une série que j'apprécie beaucoup. _Star-Crossed_ a peut-être été déprogrammée mais jetez-y quand même un coup d'œil. **

_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **_

* * *

><p>Ce matin là, Emery se leva avec un bon pressentiment, cette journée allait être bien.<p>

Quand elle arriva à son lycée, sa meilleure amie, Julia l'a rejoignit presque immédiatement.

-Emery ! Comment ça va ?

La petite brune avait l'air enthousiaste. Elle sautait littéralement dans les bras d'Emery.

-Julia, que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Eric m'a invité ce soir!

-Mais c'est super ! Toi qui pensait qu'aucun garçon ne te remarquerait parce que tu sortais de l'hôpital.

-Merci Emery! Et toi, avec Roman ?

En effet, Emery avait développer pour Roman des sentiments bien plus qu'amicaux. Mais ce dernier lui avait dit et répété qu'ils ne pouvaient être ensemble. C'était trop dangereux pour eux avec les Trags et les Red Hawks qui étaient partout.

-Je voudrais tellement qu'il comprenne que tout ce que je veux c'est que l'on soit ensemble. En plus, maintenant, il a le droit de rester en dehors du secteur sans être dans le lycée.

-Pourquoi ne l'emmène tu pas là où tout a commencé ?

Avec cette phrase, Julia lui fit un clin d'oeil puis, elle se dirigea vers Eric qui venait d'arriver.

Emery se répétait la phrase de sa meilleure amie pour pouvoir la comprendre. Elle était si concentrée qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Taylor, Lukas, Drake, Sophia et Roman s'approchaient d'elle.

Elle n'entendit pas Lukas qui lui demandait si ça allait.

-Emery ! Hey ho ! Emery! Ça va ?

Elle sursauta:

-Heu.. Oui ! Ça va.

Quand elle leva la tête, elle croisa le regard inquiet de Roman. Elle détourna les yeux avant de rougir. Puis, la sonnerie se répandit à travers tout le bâtiment.

À l'heure du déjeuner, Emery était toujours perturbée par la phrase de Julia. Retourner là où tout à commencer. Avec Roman, ça avait commencé il y a longtemps. Ce n'était qu'une rencontre entre deux enfants. Et pourtant, aucun des deux ne l'avait oublié.

Pendant 10 ans, Emery avait cauchemardé de cette nuit. Pendant 10 ans, elle avait cru que son nouvel ami était mort devant ses yeux. Mais depuis qu'elle l'avait revu, elle pensait encore plus à lui. Et elle osait s'imaginer un avenir où elle pouvait être avec lui sans gêner, ni se faire tuer.

«Il faudrait déjà être ensemble» pense-t-elle.

Les autres la rejoignirent à sa table. Eric et Julia se lançaient quelques petits regards innocents puis détournaient les yeux de peur de se faire prendre. L'un et l'autre rougissaient. En voyant ça Emery fut contente pour son amie.

Drake et Taylor se regardaient mais leurs regards disaient tout sur leurs envies. Puis, Roman arriva. Emery fut perturbée encore plus. Il l'interrogea du regard. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lukas et Sophia arrivèrent en riant. Puis Lukas annonça :

-Les amis, Mrs June n'est pas là cet après-midi. Ce qui veut dire que nous avons l'après-midi. Les Atrians, restez avec nous et on se fait un truc.

Emery se dit que c'était le moment. Il y aurait les autres mais, il y aurait surtout Roman.

-Venez chez moi! Et puis si il pleut, on pourra toujours aller dans le hangar.

Bien sûr, en proposant cela, elle avait regardé Roman. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne. Julia eut l'air très heureuse. Elle aussi avait compris.

-Allez, on y va ! Emery tu as eu une bonne idée !

-Bon, allons-y !

Les jeunes gens étaient tous dans le jardin d'Emery. Ils s'amusaient bien, excepté Emery qui ne savait pas quoi faire maintenant qu'il était chez elle. Elle alla dans le hangar pour réfléchir. Une des conséquences de sa rencontre avec Roman était que le hangar était devenu son havre de paix. Seule Julia était au courant.

Pendant que Emery méditait, elle réunit tout le monde pour jouer à un jeu. Puis Roman eut la réflexion qu'elle espérait :

-Où est Emery ?

-Elle avait besoin de souffler, elle est donc aller dans son havre de paix.

Tout le monde la regardait, curieux. Sophia demanda:

-Son havre de paix. Personne n'a jamais réussi à la faire sortir. Elle y passe deux heures minimum. Elle appelle cet endroit l'endroit "où tout a commencé".

Elle avait fait son regard insistant à Roman.

-Peut-être que si quelqu'un été attaché à ses souvenirs, il arriverait à la faire sortir.

Puis, Julia alla chercher de la boisson et les autres se dispersèrent. Roman alla lui parler.

-Julia, pourquoi Emery...

-Chut, si tu as des questions vient lui poser. L'endroit où tout a commencé, tu sais où il est.

-Tu crois ?

-C'est vrai que 10 ans c'est long, mais tu n'as pas perdu la mémoire.

Et elle le laissa. Il alla vers le hangar. C'était bizarre de revenir. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de la nuit "où tout à commencer". Il avait trouvé cet endroit ouvert avec personne autour. Le hangar était en retrait par rapport à la maison d'Emery.

Emery était assise au milieu du hangar, là où elle avait appris à Roman comment manger des spaghetti froids. Elle entendit des bruits à la porte du hangar. Elle se retourna et vit Roman.

-Rien n'a changé.

-Roman, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Julia a dit que tu étais là.

-Quoi ?! Mais ça devait rester secret. Maintenant tout le monde va débarquer!

-Calme toi, elle a juste dit que c'était là où tout a commencé. Mais personne n'a compris.

-À part toi...

Il s'approcha de Emery, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. D'abord, le baiser était doux puis il s'intensifia. Puis, il s'est reculé mais la garda dans ses bras.

-Tu croyais que je n'arriverais pas à comprendre ton petit stratagème ?

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

-Aller Emery, depuis ce matin, tu ne fais que des allusions au hangar. Et je t'avoue que si je ne t'avais pas rejoint, j'aurais tout fait pour t'amener ici. Je t'aime et ça, c'est ici que je l'ai comprit.

Enfin, ils étaient ensemble là où tout avait commencé.

* * *

><p>Voilà. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. ;)<p>

À la prochaine!


End file.
